Lost Souls
by Killjou
Summary: Something's haunting the Sunny. And Brook is the only one who can feel it, and furthermore, do anything about it. Unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Lost Souls

**Summary:** Something's haunting the Sunny. And Brook, with his newfound abilities, is the only one who can feel it, and furthermore, do something about it. Unfortunately. "Why do I have to the one to deal with- _Yohohoho_- _GHOSTS_?!' :"( Brook-centric, no pairings, supernatural themes.

**Disclaimer:** I wish, I wish, I wish-…. well, that didn't work. Back to the drawing board. One Piece is property of Oda, the great. I write fanfiction; Killjou, the geeky :D

**Warnings:** Tiny spoilers for those who haven't reached the new world yet, but otherwise this is completely clean! Even no swearing! I know, wtf? Especially for me. Enjoy it while it lasts!

**Author's notes:** Brook is my absolute favourite Stawhat. Him and Lu, and they actually tie in how much I love them (with Franky nipping at their heels). Really. Brook needs more love! His story just touched me so much… his past ain't the worst, but it is definitely one of the saddest. And he's- just- so- LOVEABLE. And also, I reckon he could go so much further with his powers. So this is me, playing around with the cool freezy soul powers he already has and giving my baby some love :D

Hope you enjoy! It was so much fun writing Brook, cause he's just so damn eccentric and almost schizo (like me :P) and I hope he comes off as in character as possible; while fun, it was hard, too. Onwards!

Also, I am no musical person, so be gentle on my feeble attempts to actually convert tunes and singing into suitable words.

* * *

'_Yo ho-ho-ho… yo ho-ho-ho… yo-mm-mm-mm, mmm, mm, mm, mmmm.'_

Brook was no stranger to having his voice as his only companion. He had weathered many years on the Rumba Pirates beloved ship as such, never allowing the brutal grip of the silence to sneak up and grab him. Back then, his music had brought with it survival, and a wistful hope, like the wick needed to keep a tiny flame burning. Now, though, his music was for happiness, plain and simple. As it should have always been.

_'Mmmm-mm-mm, mm-mm, mm-mm.'_

His humming slowed as an even breeze wafted through his hair atop the lookout room, and his violin slowed as he paused a moment to scan the surrounding seas suspiciously. He dutifully did that for a few moments, and only when he was sure there was no rivalling ships in sight on such a fine night did he relax slightly and continue his relaxed melody.

The night was warm (almost unbearably hot), the seas comfortingly rough; this was, after all, the new world, and such a new world it was! Brook had been keeping an obsessively eager eye on the pod of West blue whales milling about right beneath the surface. The beasts had taken to following them, as if out of respect for the new rookie crew on the seas. It was painful for him, though. Every time he glimpsed their deep blue hides in the water his consciousness gave a little jump and he had to remind himself that it wasn't Laboon pining for attention.

Just to reassure himself, he craned his long neck to glance into the surrounding waters and glimpsed the streamlined hide of a few juveniles just below the surface, lazily batting at each other and the Sunny from time to time, which was really no different from the erratic bobs Sunny endured from the waves. They looked just like Brook imagined Laboon would look half-grown. He sighed, transferring his gaze to the sky.

'Oh, Laboon…' he murmured. 'I'm finally on my way. Just a little longer and we can sing again, you and I… and this time with my new crew!' As he spoke he started a low tune on his violin out of comforting habit. 'You'll love them, Laboon… but then, you already do, don't you? Yohohoho. It's hard for me to remember that you've already met.'

Just as he angled himself up for another melody the floor boards below squeaked loudly and Sunny's sails creaked, flapping towards Brook happily. Brook chuckled. 'What is it, dear Sunny-chan?' He queried, peeking over the side to the deck.

A grinning face stared up at him far below. 'Hiya Brook!'

Brook brightened considerably. 'Ah, Luffy-san! What are you doing out of bed at this hour? It is not time to swap yet.' He dropped gracefully to the deck, landing lightly, before taking a step and tripping on his leftover momentum. Or was it his rattling bones? Yo-

'Couldn't sleep,' Luffy answered with a smile this time after a few giggles at Brook's awkwardly sprawled body. He then rubbed at his eyes, yawning. Brook guffawed as he danced lightly up, steering his captain over the the closest seat- the swing. 'I hope you don't risk asking _me_ for hot chocolate this time,' Brook told him, his voice as stern as he could possibly get it when speaking to his endearing half-asleep captain. 'Yohoho, I like it when the kitchen is in one piece! Ah, one piece! Could it be I secretly know the secrets-'

'But yours was delicious!' Luffy stated, looking blatantly confused. He kicked his feet, starting to swing forwards and backwards. All Brook could do was settle nearby on the grass, laughing softly. He could almost _feel _Sanji materialising in front of him, snarling 'Hot _Chocolate is NOT melted chocolate and vanilla popmellows! Oh, and by the way, when you put popmellows and chocolate in the microwave, surprise, surprise, they EXPLODE!'_

There was a moment of silence where Brook shuddered and Luffy giggled, prompting Brook to think Luffy had brought the exact same imagery to mind.

Brook's fingers danced on empty air, aching to play. He stilled himself and questioned, 'Troubled sleep, Luffy-san?'

Luffy was silent for a moment, watching the stars above them. Brook waited patiently and gave up; he grabbed his instrument and started playing a gentle tune to fill the silence.

'Yeah,' Luffy finally answered with a heavy exhale, offering no more. Brook nodded, understanding one's unwillingness to reveal nightmares. He said no more, knowing that just by being with Luffy, he was already healing whatever had spooked the young captain in his dreams that night. He would take a guess it was Marineford, but there were many other things that could haunt the young man deep in slumber, and Brook vowed to help Luffy in any way he could through them. Although using the kitchen had been ruled out, unfortunately.

He continued to play, increasing the volume and adding his soothing voice to the mix. He felt his pride spike as a smile grew and spread on Luffy's unusually thoughtful face. Luffy started softly singing Bink's Sake to the strum of his violin. Brook was shocked; although not exactly on-key, Luffy's voice was genuinely quite pleasant to listen to. What a wonderful surprise! Luffy truly never ceased to amaze him.

'_Going to bring Bink's Sake...'_

They sang through the whole song together to the choppy seas of the new world. By the time they finished, Luffy was swinging happily, humming loudly to the gentle ease-down of the song. Brook finished and swept up with a flourish. 'Ta-_daaaa_!' He sang, clapping his hands at Luffy. 'Ah, such beauty our two voices made that my very bones were jangling! Yohoho! All bones~!' And he started singing his own little tune, twirling.

Luffy laughed. 'Ne, Brook! Can you play _Wimoweh_?'

Brook paused, remembered he was on watch and looked around hastily. When nothing new was spotted, he coughed inconspicuously into his skeletal hand and peered at Luffy with interest. He settled back down. 'Of course I can, Luffy-san! Ah, such an ageless melody! If I might ask, how is it you know of such a lost lullaby?'

Luffy blinked. 'Huh? I dunno, it's just what Sabo used to sing to me when it was stormy...'

Brook watched Luffy for a moment, debating asking, then felt the ghost of a smile on his non-existent lips. 'Very well, Luffy-san.'

'Ummmm…. huhUmmmm… Ummmmmm...'

He started with the gentle cooing that began the music and Luffy's movements on the swing slowed. His smile returned, this time soft.

'_In the Jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight…_

_In the Jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight…_'

Brook could feel Luffy's restless energy slowly easing peacefully to the song. Thumbing his violin gently, he could feel warmth rise from within him. He was made for this. Spreading the joy and love music could bring.

'_OhWheeeeeeeeeemmmmmm Weeehoo-beh-wha. _

_OhWheeeeeeeeeemmmmmm-beh-wha.'_

Luffy's voice joined his own. The two sung softly to the starry skies and glistening seas. They shared large, goofy grins as they leant forwards together and sung to the bright moon before them like wolves.

_'OhWheeeeeeeeeemmmmmm-beh-wha_.'

'_In the tree-hooouse, the peaceful tree-hoooouse…_

_Oh, In the tree-hooouse, the peaceful tree-hoooouse… the lion sleeps tonight!_'

Brook threw Luffy an amused glance at his choice of words, but smoothly blended them into the lyrics. His bones rattled slightly as a breeze swelled through them; as close as he could genuinely get to shivering.

'_Don't fear my little darling, oh no, my little darling…_

_Don't fear my little darling...'_

Luffy's eyes were closed, his mind revisiting a different time. Brook strummed off the ending quietly, not wishing to disturb Luffy; he looked so happy. Another breeze buffeted them both. Luffy typically didn't notice, but Brook tensed, realising that both had been absolutely freezing. Almost too freezing to be natural. Rubbing at his arms uselessly (moreso for his own comfort than warmth) he delicately placed his violin down and stood, surveying the area.

'Luffy…' he whispered, eye-holes narrowing out of fear. 'Something…'

The words were ripped from him as the his lost his footing; the whales had bumped Sunny a bit more playfully than they had before. Luffy toppled onto his side, snapping back to reality with a confused muffle. Brook started to straighten him before the Sunny was lashed again from below and he fully lost his footing, hitting the deck and skidding. 'Dear me, what?!' He gasped, struggling to get up.

Deep, resonating calls were coming from below.

Luffy bounced up with a laugh and ran to the side, tipping his front half over carelessly. 'Baaaah, big whalessss!' he called, pulling his cheek out and poking his tongue at them with a grin. 'You're gonna halfta try harder if that's all you got!'

'Luffy-san, be careful! I can't swim either-!'

Brook joined him at the edge and cautiously peered over. He gripped the edge tightly with one hand, the other grasping tightly at the stretchy scruff of Luffy's neck. The whales continued to call underneath them and move erratically, jostling the Sunny at a continuous pace now. But, one by one, they were slowly disappearing into the deep. Brook felt an unnatural freeze creep into his bones, and it wasn't just a figure of speech.

'Luffffffffy-san, there is a chill in my bones…'

Those whales weren't playing, they were spooked. And Brook felt it fully then, actually felt it; a terrible icy grip travelling throughout his entire being and filling him with foreboding. He had felt this before, many times unknowingly.

He could hear Luffy asking him impatiently what was wrong. He couldn't seem to answer; he felt frozen to the spot. Then Luffy gasped, gazing towards the prow. The young man looked exceptionally curious. Uh oh. Starting, Brook forced his bones into motion and whirled around. He didn't need to follow Luffy's gaze. What his captain was staring at was blazingly obvious.

It (for it was, with the utmost certainty, an _IT)_ floated despondently near the hull, a transparent ghostly entity fringed with white smog and shaped vaguely like it might have once been a human being. What it appeared to be now was a mere shadow, with deep, hollow, sad eyes on a blank face, and an empty white body. It looked this way and that with slow motions, seemingly not noticing anything around it at all.

Brook seriously couldn't hold it in; he shrieked worst than any lady could. Luffy, however, gave a cheerful yip and settled into an aggressive stance. 'What is it?' He sounded excited, and without waiting for any answer, started swinging his fist.

A bony hand clamped onto Luffy's with shocking and definite force. Luffy paused, more in surprise than obedience. 'Broooook, what-'

'Luffy, you_ mustn't_!'

Brook would never be able to hold Luffy back but the sharp tone -and lack of his ever-present honorific- in Brook's voice halted the normally exuberant young captain. 'Why not?' Luffy demanded intensely instead, gaze jumping from Brook to the thing and back again. 'What is it?'

'Luffy, this is not of our world- I can feel the _chill _- it must be sent back, but I don't know how or why is it here! And I have no clue how to pass it on! I don't know this stuff, I've just been back and forth a bit, geez!,' Brook was aware he was babbling quickly by this point, but was unable to stop or properly explain. His thoughts were racing through his empty skull and out again in a tiny tornado that was threatening to blow his consciousness out completely.

…He was scared, but he knew one thing. 'We can't interfere with it!'

'Then what do we do?' Luffy asked, slightly frustrated but very uneasy. The serious fear in Brook's voice was not something Luffy heard often.

'I- back away slowly, Luffy-san. Just… If we keep our distance, it might move on by itself! That would be lovely…. Did you hear that? No interaction with it!'

'It sounds very lonely…' But nonetheless Luffy followed Brook's slow movements, heading back towards the cabin door. The two, one in curiosity and the other in indescribable fear, didn't take their eyes off the ghost-like spirit. It hadn't really deviated from it's initial actions, except flitting around faster and with more urgency. It had started to look around wildly in every direction without seeing, it's movements becoming more and more erratic as they watched.

Brook started to humm softly (hopefully it would drown out the sharp clanking of his shivering frame).

The thing's movements slowled momentarily, and it disappeared. Simply winked out of existence.

Both Luffy and Brook stopped all movement completely, staring expectantly at the empty spot, before relaxing and looking at each other with nervous laughs. 'Aw, where did he go?' Luffy whispered, disappointed. Brook shook his head quickly. '_Whew_…' he exhaled dramatically. 'See, I told you-'

They turned, and a white mask with empty black sockets was there, no more than a few feet away. There was a moment of complete and utter stillness, in which the creature's head slowly tilted, a rattling sort of breathing hovering around it like a cloud. It wheezed quietly, it's head shaking ominously.

'_Aaaaa-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-EEEEEEEEEEE-AAAAAAAAHAHAHAAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' _Brook bellowed, leaping back and tangling his legs in one another. He fell to the ground, scrabbling to get away from the thing before him. It screamed in response; a terrible, _piercing_ WAIL full of nothing. It charged Luffy, and instead of passing through him like the two Strawhats expected it hit him, lifted him up and slammed him into the mast.

The wailing increased in volume, this time sounding both angry and miserable. Luffy's mouth opened and his eyes widened, struggling to get free, before the thing leant forward, right into his face, and Luffy suddenly went limp. A disbelieving whimper came from Brook as he watched Luffy's eyes go glassy. Luffy hung like a rag doll, his mouth open in a silent scream. His eyes were open but unseeing and tears poured down his face unchecked.

Brook watched fearfully for a second. He had never seen Luffy look like that. A terrible burning instinct to protect rose up.

Fear forgotten, he charged at it, screaming his angry battle cry as the confused yells of his nakama echoed throughout the ship. His sword was drawn in less than a second and he parried, striking the thing through his head, arms, legs, all the while careful not to hit Luffy. His sword just kept going through, trailing pearly mists in it's wake. Brook wanted to scream in frustration, and so he did.

_Think you useless pile of rusty bones, THINK! New abilities, dead men, my soul, LUFFY!_

Lights started snapping on and thumped footsteps could be heard, but none of that mattered to Brook at all. Dropping his sword, he concentrated, hard. Just like when he left his body, except he stayed right where he was, channelling his soul. Vicious soul energy started to leak from the bones of his hand, and without thinking, he plunged it into straight into the thing's centre.

_Success!_

It shuddered in revulsion and dropped Luffy, spasming into itself. The blank face locked onto him and wheezed in either anger or despair or both and suddenly Brook was flying though the air with considerable force. He managed to see the thing shake some more and then, just like before, vanish, straight from the plane of existence. And just like that, the chill disappeared.

He hit something warm and smooth yet hard at the same time. It smelled of cola and the sharp tang of metal. That could only mean…

'Woah, woah! Brook-bro! Are you alright? What happened?'

…the quarry had arrived. Thank goodness.

'What the hell is going on?'

'Brook?'

'Oh dear…'

Brook struggled frantically out of the cyborg's hold because none of that mattered now! Luffy!

He didn't remember getting there but he was suddenly crouched by Luffy's side. His captain's eyes were blank, he was cold and drenched in sweat. But alive and fine. Brook practically deflated right onto Luffy's chest.

'What the-? Luffy-'

'Luffy!'

'Shit, what happened?'

Brook nodded weakly. What happened indeed. 'CHOPPER!' he bellowed, still feeling the cold rush of terrifying adrenalin. 'HELP HIM! SANJI! MAKE ME SOME TEA! .._.please._'

By now everyone was gathered around and, oh, good, Chopper was there. Everything would be fine for now.

His world was suddenly fading. Huh.

Someone grabbed him and shook, hard. Ah, dear Franky was always such an affectionate cremate.

'Tea…' he whimpered pathetically before everything went black.

* * *

Sabo would totally sing to Luffy. But only on late, dark, stormy nights when Luffy couldn't sleep. 3

I have a strong connection to The lion Sleeps Tonight (Winoweh/In the Jungle) because that's all my father used to sing to me when I was young ^^ A truly beautiful melody! Altho, when I finally went a-hunting for a wimoweh track I found there were millions of versions, and none seemed to incorporate the powerful but gentle way my dad did :(

But there is one! Give The Lion Sleeps Tonight by the OBCR Choir a try. It is just gorgeous, and has just the right tone for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Not much happening here action-wise. I should let you guys know this is a very chilled story for me; it goes as it feels right, and it takes place over numerous days. In this fiction-world, they spend a week or two just a-drifitin in the new world just so I have space to squeeze this slow-paced Brook fest in. Yay.

Also, a lovely reviewer asked why Luffy could not sense the "chill" with his haki and/or amazing perceptive skillz. Just a bit of an explanation for this story; in canon, Luffy probably would. But then, he might not. Because a ghost in essence might not have "a voice" cause it's dead. It's really all open to interpretation, but in this, this chill is not haki or anything, it is like a distinct freezing aura spirits/ghosts give off that Brook can sense as a result of both his fruit and the fact he actually died and came back (I shall explore that a bit more later in the story) and the fact that it is a "chill" was because of Brook's gained freezing abilities he showed off on Fishman Island.

Warnings; Some swearing! And a reference to the Anime that I'm not sure is in the Manga; when Nami leaves her village and she sees Bellemere's spirit for a moment (I hope it's a canon-manga moment- it's so beautiful).

* * *

A few hours later at approximately 3:02 in the morning, Brook's world returned. Not that he had every really left, thank goodness, but it was nice to know you had only blacked out and hadn't indeed died.

He came to with the faces of the entire crew (sans Zoro, on temporary duty) staring expectantly at him in the medbay. He would have blinked if he could as he rose slightly and stared back at them, and because he could not felt he looked quite stupid. He despised the awkward moments being a skeleton sometimes brought him.

'…Tea?' He petitioned, looking hopefully among the solemn faces.

The ice broke, and suddenly they were all smiling at him. 'Don't look at me,' Usopp grumbled, who had been awoken last and firmly believed there was no cause for concern at the moment due to the lack of dangerous foe. Sanji was pushing himself forward to shove a streaming mug in his face. Brook sat on the bed and greatfully took it, burying his face in the pleasant aroma wafting up from it. He took a moment to collect himself, going over the events that led up to this and-

He gave a start, sending a large glop of tea flying. Usopp gave a squeak and dived for the floor with a '_watch it!_' so it hit Sanji (thank goodness it missed Nami, who was next to him) and he leapt back in pain. He would have bowled Robin over if Franky had not swung a massive forearm in front of her to halt Sanji.

'Thank you, Franky,' Robin warmly stated as Sanji steadied himself and predictably started spluttering like a rabid bull.

'What the fuck, old bones? That's good tea!' Sanji snarled as Franky laughed deeply. 'Shouldn't we be more concerned with what just happened?' the amused cyborg loudly whispered to Usopp.

'My tea...,' Brook was mournfully staring at the large stain on Sanji's front before he remembered his cause for discomfort. 'Oh my! Luffy! Where is he? Is he-?!'

'It's alright, he's fine!' Chopper piped up, striding to Brook's side. Usopp nodded; 'He's above talking it over with Zoro. Zoro volunteered to do you watch while we found out what happened.' As Usopp filled him in, Chopper studied Brook closely as Brook took a huge gulp and asked, 'Do you feel any leftover dizziness? Any pains?'

'Only the pain for lost tea, Chopper. There is no balm for that.'

Usopp snorted. 'Try for lost sleep...'

Robin came forward and placed a hand on Brook's arm. 'We are all quite interested as to what happened before. With all your screaming, I thought someone had been murdered….'

'Robin, don't jinx us!' Usopp howled quietly in fear. 'Especially in the middle of the _night_! In the _New World_! Is anyone seeing a terrifying pattern here?!' He went, more or less, ignored.

Chopper smiled, and, deeming Brook was not going to faint on them again at any moment, Nami pushed forward. 'Yeah, what happened? Who was screaming?' she asked primly, more business-like than concerned. 'Luffy just kept babbling about a ghost of some sort, and being quiet, and then singing. Can you please reiterate? …Clearly?'

'What did he tell you?' Brook enquired.

'That we have a ghost on the Sunny,' Robin bluntly stated with concerned interest. 'That's what knocked you two out. So I'm guessing by your reaction this is true. I sure hope it does not possess us in our sleep.'

Brook took another thoughtful sip as Usopp groaned and Chopper whimpered in the background. Brook said, 'I do very much too. We first saw the- the- thing near the prow. Then, it disappeared- and reappeared behind us! So scary! Then it grabbed Luffy and he sort of… went into shock I guess. I'm not sure what happened, but it looked terrible.' He paused.

'But Luffy's completely fine,' Chopper put in evenly. 'And he says he remembers everything until the, um, ghost came near him. He said all he could remember were a few blurry images.'

Brook digested this for a moment. 'I think I'm going to see Luffy,' he said slowly. He wasn't sure if anyone had seen Luffy in the state he had seen him in before the spirit disappeared. He was worried.

He leapt up on shaky legs and made quickly for the above deck. Everyone followed in a large bustle of shoving movement. He found Luffy seated at the mast with Zoro, chatting happily. The sky was peaceful, the air back to it's science-defying humidity. Brook could even hear the gentle calls of the Whales below; they had returned. It was a quiet scene and it seemed absurd that anything of worry had happened within the last few hours.

'Luffy-san!' Brook called as he trotted up carefully, fearful for the last of his tea. He had only just noticed Sanji had put it in his special Soul King mug, and that warmed his heart (he was truly so lucky). 'Brook!' Luffy pumped his hand back and forth, grinning like nothing was amiss. Brook was lost for a moment. 'Luffy-san, you are alright? What do you remember?'

Luffy smiled at everyone else then frowned thoughtfully. 'After the mystery cloud grabbed me I really don't remember anything. I do remember feeling really sad. It was like all the sad things in my life were suddenly there. It was weird! Next thing, I woke up, everyone was here, and you were playing dead!' he peered at Brook most suspiciously. 'Are _you_ alright? Did Mr. Ghost hurt you?'

Brook stared worriedly at Luffy for a few moments before sinking to the grass and rubbing at his forehead. He took a moment to tell Luffy he was completely fine before he mumbled, 'This a a most unpleasant situation.'

Zoro crossed his arms, watching him calculatingly. 'Whatever it is, do you think it will be back?' He asked sternly.

'I don't know,' Brook answered helpfully. 'I'm not even sure it is a ghost. Something more like a lost spirit, maybe…?'

'What's the difference?' Franky interjected.

'Ermm…' Brook hummed. '…Not much...? Eh, uh-'

'You mean it's more of a violent, restless spirit out for blood?' Robin interrupted in a brusque manner.

'Ro-_bin!_' Usopp screeched. 'Come on! It's still the haunting hour!'

'Haunting hour?' Luffy questioned, looking scandalised. He looked about with interest, completely expecting another ghost to pop out of nowhere. Zoro rolled his eyes.

Nami yawned speculatively. 'God…' she mumbled, shoving Sanji away before he could bother her with too-loud proclaimations of love at this time of the night.

Brook finished his tea. 'I am not quite sure it is, but I think it might be a little like me. I was a lost soul once, and I can tell you it wasn't a nice feeling… He seemed very troubled and angry so he might be a danger to us but I really don't know enough… I mean, I've only been to the other world once!' he momentarily hugged himself as what he was saying sunk in. 'Ahhh, this is so creepy! Why _me?_'

'C'mon, Brook!' Usopp crowed in his reprimanding voice he didn't get to use very often. 'Aren't you supposed to know about this stuff?'

'Oh, alright Usopp, _we can kill you and eject your naked soul from your lifeless husk and send you off to the after life_ _all alone and have you tell us what you think, hm?_' Brook squawked, flapping his arms angrily at Usopp like an oversized irate black and white bird. Usopp shrunk at the ridiclously creepy picture Brook made.

Zoro had been listening with surprising intent and now stepped forward before anything could escalate. 'So what do we do about it?' He asked.

'_Can _we do anything about it?' Chopper said with worry.

Franky rubbed at his head. 'It looks like hopeless bones here is the only one who has any sort of contact with the land of the dead.'

'Don't phrase it like that!' Brook whimpered. 'That sounds so scary~!'

Nami rolled her eyes. 'Well, then thats it. Everyone look out for this lost ghost-' she scoffed '-and now I'm going back to bed…'

She disappeared below deck, closely followed by Sanji. As they left, Robin cocked her head and regarded her cremates with a wan smile. 'We're all doomed, then…' she stated with too much quiet glee.

'_ROBIN!_' Usopp shrieked.

* * *

Morning came quickly and surprisingly normally for the Strawhat crew the next morning. No-one seemed to linger on the happenings of last night except Brook. Zoro had offered to take over the rest of his shift and Brook had thankfully accepted, but once he had settled into his cushions sleep had eluded him and he lay there the rest of the night, comforted only by the sounds of his crew around him but unable to find peace. Every time he cut his vision he felt as if the misty entity would pop into existence and drag his soul away.

Even Usopp, now that the sun was up and everyone was cheerful, didn't seem to hold it with as much caution as Brook hoped everyone would. No matter, though. Brook was on the case! He would make sure no restless spirit bothered his crew. Oh yes, he would hunt that thing down with his special and awesome powers and it would rue the day it picked the Sunny for it's foul doings….

'Brook?'

'I-_AGH_! MOTHER!' Since a certain cyborg and his huge arms weren't around to catch him (his usual "scared-spot") Brook jumped into the next available pair. The two shared a moment of silence, before Brook reclined his head respectfully (which was a bit of a feat considering the other's face was mere inches from his own). 'My dear Nami-san, what type of panties are you wearing on this lovely day?'

'Oh, for the love of Gonfall!' Nami huffed, dumping her unexpected load. 'What are you doing up here with MY binoculars? …And Usopp's tacky cross? Is that _garlic_?'

'Um, yes?' Brook said slowly from the ground like one might address their tyrannical mother. 'I mean- ah, who doesn't enjoy delicious garlic, uh, raw, on such a fine-'

'Can it. And don't _eat_ it, stupid! As if I'd believe that anyway!' Nami sighed, easing back and crossing her arms. She appraised him with look that could almost be chalked up to concerned by Nami's standards. Brook was flattered before she even spoke. 'You were really spooked by last night, weren't you?'

'Of course, Nami-san. I have a most grievous feeling of what conspired. I am scared of what this entity might do in the future… oh, it had to be a ghost!' the last turned into one of his charismatic wails, and Nami bopped him on the head out of affectionate habit. '_Ghost_,' she hissed in disbelief. '_Look_, Brook, there is no need to get scared at all! Even is there is some ghost out there, there is no way it can harm us. It's just… like leftover energy or something. So forget it! You're getting all weird and fidgety over this; you even asked what _type_ my underwear was, not for a peek! So stop it.'

A second of silence, before, 'Yohohoh! _Look _rhymes with _Brook_! How delightful! I think that shall become a tune!'

_Smack._

Brook sighed as he sat up and refitted his jaw bone. It was times like this he wished he just had a face, so others could see what he was thinking with ease. Yorki always used to tell him how much of a wide-open book he was… It had suddenly become terribly hard to communicate with others (not counting his years of solitude) when his face was suddenly a cold, unmoving mask, especially when he had once channeled most of his emotion through it.

'You make a valid point, Nami-san,' he said gently. 'But I think not all spirits are kind, or even intelligent. Most dangerous ones seem to be so because something unfair, or painful, has kept them here and they are lost.' In response to Nami's pale stare he waved his hand in a brave dismissal. 'The after world is an interesting place, you would find! Hmm, if you have ever been there that is… I don't think you have.'

He paused in amusement and asked '…_Have_ you been to the after world?' Nami could practically see the dopey, idiotic grin on his face. She sighed, then blinked when Brook started suddenly and stared intently at her. Then he gasped. 'You HAVE been to the spirit world!' he shrieked, making Nami jump. 'What are you-' she started.

'No, no, my mistake! You _haven't_… it's just…' Brook paused, taking a moment to put a finger to his chin to look more impressive. 'WHAT?' Nami huffed in exasperation. He reached out a cautious hand to her, awaited approval, and when granted, placed the tips of his fingertips against her cheek. 'You do!' he said in excitement. 'You have the chill on you!' His tone was surprised, but things suddenly made quite a bit of sense to him in relation to Nami. Nami, however, was not in the same state of understanding. 'What?' she ground out in annoyance. '_Chill? _I'd prefer the term "hot"... '

Brook shook his head softly. 'You've seen a loved spirit of the after world,' he stated, voice even, then soft. 'He or she must have loved you very much to show themselves to you….' Without his noise and extravagance, he suddenly was a very foreboding figure. For a solitary moment Nami was struck at the difference.

Her eyes widened ridiculously. 'You… you could tell that? Brook….'

Brook chuckled, and the life suddenly returned to him. 'I am only just scratching the potential of the revive-revive fruit, it seems! It is very disconcerting, being very close to the dead, much too close for the poor frayed nerves of my bones… because I am all-bones! Ha!'

He expected another quick punch for lightening the atmosphere (never got any thanks, it seemed) so when Nami patted his afro with a smile he was struck into silence. 'Thanks, Brook,' Nami said, grinning brightly. 'Bellemere loved me very much.' And then she was gone, her usual in-charge-swag present her hips as she reached the ladder and threw herself onto it, disappearing quickly from view.

Brook slowly turned back to the wide, rough ocean tearing into the horizon around him and continued gazing about thoughtfully. He had seen a flash of pink hair as Nami departed, and the smell of tangerines had lingered far longer than it usually did. He hummed, feeling perplexed yet hopeful. It seemed he had just more or less met Nami's mother.

* * *

The next day saw Brook overly having an uneventful day with the crew. He basked in the sun with Chopper and Usopp while the two ground medicines and polished slingshots respectively. He hung around the ladies until Sanji chased him away like a dominant lion, then followed Sanji back and insisted on helping with lunch, which only accumulated in more comfortable disasters. He sung a high-spirited song for Luffy and then helped him sneak up on Zoro, and wandered down to Franky's workshop for a friendly cola. The chill didn't return and except for a quick squabble with a murderous Ironback Turtle the day was uneventful.

It was around twilight that Brook had drifted into the aquarium lounge in a cautious daze. He sat very still, watching the various multicultural fish dart about the aquarium and thinking most exclusively about the ghostly entity and it's supposed reasons for appearing, and his revive-revive fruit.

It really did seem to have untapped potential that he was only just recognising. Suppose he could tap into the deeper medium? Be able to contact fellows like him that lacked a body? It might certainly help if that spirit appeared again. He hated to admit, if even only to himself, but he was quite terribly frightened of such a thing happening again. The damage an uncontrollable spirit could harvest scared him, mostly along with the possibility of it dragging him into the after world with it. So, it was up to him to make sure that didn't happen. But that was merely the surface of his thoughts. They kept dashing back to Yorki and his previous beloved crew with fearful determination (bless their souls), then dancing around uncontrollably once it reached them. So much swirled in Brook's empty cranium he feared it might crack.

He exhaled heavily, knocking his thick skull back against the glass. Some fish scattered but a few lashed about furiously before head butting back with their thick crests, sending Brook flying with a startled yelp. A giggle from behind startled him even more and he straightened immediately, coughing conspicuously into his hand. 'Ah, Luffy-san! I didn't see you coming. Even though I couldn't possibly, because I have no eyes!'

'Skull joke!' Luffy finished, bouncing in and landing messily next to Brook. He pulled a face at the remaining fish, then pounded the glass with so much force shockwaves zipped through the water, upsetting the rest of the aquatic animals. Brook hastened to intercept when he saw Luffy ramping up to hit the glass again.

'_What are you doing here!?' _he screeched, successfully gaining his enthusiastic captain's attention at the price of appearing idiotic. Small trade.

'I'm bored!'

…Well, that was to be expected.

'And Nami told me you were still "_freaking ou-_**t**" about last night. I looked all over for you!'

Brook nodded, not at all surprised. 'Luffy-san, I am touched by your genuine concern, yoho! But I am quite alright. Nothing wrong here, nope, nothing at all.'

Luffy stared at him. To anyone else at that current moment, he would have looked completely incomprehensible. Anyone else would be stupidly wrong. 'Brook,' he said slowly. 'You know that if Mr. Ghost bothers you like that again, I will beat the crap out of him so he won't do it again? I don't like you being so… (um)... thinky.'

'I believe the word you're looking for is thoughtful, Luffy-san,' Brook corrected kindly. A moment passed and then '-_Hey!_' Luffy burst into laughter as Brook beat at him mildly with his bony fists. '-Coming from _you_, of all people-!' the musician huffed indignantly. Luffy's laughter slowly wound down as Brook eased and settled back, looking annoyingly thoughtful again.

'But Luffy-san… what it did to you was far worse than what it did to me,' he helplessly pointed out. 'It grabbed you and… and… made you cry!'

'Maybe,' Luffy shrugged, his eyes trailing back to the fish that had tentatively come out of hiding. 'But I don't really remember. Why does it matter, anyway?' he asked, now following a particular gold one back and forth along the glass that had a ridiculously large frill, confident aura and a startling resemblance to Sanji . 'It happened a long time ago.'

'Only yesterday night, Luffy-san…'

Another shrug, this one excited; the golden fish was acting just like Sanji, chasing around a few smaller ones (It was so funny!). 'Seems like a long time ago now!'

Brook parted his teeth and then clacked them together with annoyed force. Luffy was right where it counted, as always, and like most times, was so without even realising it. He turned from the clear view of the aquarium, crossed his arms and leant against the couch sulkily.

Luffy glanced down at him and with a last longing look at the cocky young Peacock-Lionfish (the affectionally dubbed Sanji-fish), slid down next to Brook and knocked his bony head a few times with his knuckles. 'You were really scared of Mr. Ghost, weren't you?' he took a moment to giggle, which didn't do much for Brook's mood, 'I don't think you should be. He wasn't that scary!'

Brook chased Luffy's hands away irritably. 'But I saw you, Luffy-san… you looked…you were…' Words failed Brook, so he paused and let his gaze trail to the ground. 'It's dangerous!'

Luffy knocked him jovially on the shoulder with ridiculous force. 'I do remember a little bit. Mr. Ghost made me see lots of terrible things I didn't ever want to see again in my life. It wasn't fun… but I don't think he did it on purpose. I think he was trying to show me how sad he was.' He levelled Brook with an even gaze. 'He did seem very lonely, too. I wonder where his nakama is? He should join-'

'-Luffy-san, "_he_" is a being that is _dead_. He is not going to join the crew. Yohoho_-NO_.'

Luffy bounced up. He placed his hands on his hips firmly and towered over Brook with that shit-eating grin of his. 'I got you, didn't I?' He said. '_Shishishishishi!_'

_Point taken. Rats._

'I… shall keep that in mind next time I see the bugger, Luffy-san. After I'm done screaming my heart out, that is,' he added dryly.

Luffy thumped him jovially on the back anyway and spun into the kitchen in a sudden whirlwind of sound, movement and too much cheerful haki. '_Great! _Now, Sanji-'

'NO! Dinner is in less than **TEN MINUTES**, you can WAIT until _THEN!'_

_'But Sanji-'_

_GONG. _

The sounds of Luffy ceased radically.

'Oi, shitty-bones?' Sanji popped his head through the door. Brook blew him a raspberry, and a very masterful one at that.

The grin was evident in Sanji's voice as he answered; 'Nice save. I for one don't want another lazy, useless dead thing on the crew.'

He tactically retreated back to the kitchen, laughing, as Brook, lacking for something sharp and pointy that he did not treasure greatly, bombarded the entrance (very viciously) with cushions.

* * *

Until next time!


End file.
